Jugo Jeckt
n n 'Character First Name:' Jeckt 'Character Last Name:'EditEdit Juugo 'Nickname: (optional)' The Raging Beast of Mist, Irayajuu, 'Age:' 11 'Date of Birth:' (( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD/YY )) 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Mizugakuran 'Height:' 5'2 'Weight:' 105 Ibs 'Blood Type:' ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) 'Occupation:' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos:' A variety of tribal-esque markings covering his body forming a unique seal formula. 'Affiliation:' Mist 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Jūgo's Clan This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) from their surroundings due to their special bodies. As a result of this unique capability and constitution, clan members can undergo various drastic physical alterations. However, the adverse effects of this energy result in sudden and uncontrollable surges of power, causing them to sporadically go berserk. 'Techniques:' (( Special attacks etc... follow the template below for any and all techniques added,)) Name: ''(what is the name of this technique?) ''Romaji: (this is optional; what is this technique in Romaji/translated japanese?) Rank: (what is the rank of this technique? bear in mind that you need to base this upon limitations per character on the Rules & Regulations page. E-rank is lowest, S-rank is highest.) Type: (does this technique fall under a certain element or is it a bloodline technique or other?) Prerequisite(s): (does this technique require any condition, object or otherwise before it can be used?) Description: (describe what exactly this technique looks like, how it works and how it effects/affects the opponent.) 'Element One:' *''(( Wind,'' *''Fire,'' *''Lightning,'' *''Water,'' *''Earth,'' *''Light,'' *''Dark,'' *''Spirit.))'' 'Element Two:' *''(( Wind,'' *''Fire,'' *''Lightning,'' *''Water,'' *''Earth,'' *''Light,'' *''Dark,'' *''Spirit.))'' 'Weapon of choice:' Kabutowari - http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kabutowari 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Born of a union between a ranking member of the Senju noble family and female a member of a lesser, unknown clan, Jeckt should have been gifted all the privileges that came with being of such noble blood. His father, however, had been promised to another, Jeckt being born from an affair with the outsider. Due to this fact he was considered a bastard and his mother a harlot. Both mother and child were exiled, given enough ryo to start a new life elsewhere. To keep the respect of his family, the Senju's father paid a trio of Mist nin to tail the couple with the promise of more money upon a successful kill. His mother was killed in her sleep, the money for their new beginning taken. When it came time to kill little Jeckt though, a female Yuki among the three was hit by a new feeling, her conscious. She had recently lost her own newborn and found herself unable to act on the job. Instead of killing the child, she ended the lives of her two companions, both defectors from the Village Hidden in the sand that had sought refuge in her homelands. Taking the baby in her arms, she claimed the reward money, retrieved the money that was on the baby's mother, uttering, " I will raise him to be a true shinobi, rest your soul with these words." Setting all three bodies on fire, she walked into the mist they had conjured before they struck, leaving no trace, a trademark skill of the Mizu Oinin. Raising him as her own, Shiora Yuki taught him all his basics at a young age, constantly walking a thin line as her adopted son struggled with the rages that threatened to consume his sanity. By age four he had already killed another child, strangled him to death with a length of wire stolen from his mother's ninja tools and was found in the process of consuming his victim. Up until that point she had been able to control his bloodlust through meditation and self-discipline training, though now he was restrained like some animal, chained up and locked away in a cell. Before he was even old enough to be enrolled in the academy she had taught him to focus his chakra to the bottoms of his feet in order to walk on water and run up trees, but it seemed to no longer be enough. She began researching different seal formulae, and after four years of research she combined various techniques with her considerable Fuinjutsu skill to engrave a custom series of seals across Jeckt's entire body that would absorb and store the constantly built up senjutsu. The markings would expand across his body the more he absorbed, able to be 'vented' by a special command word that she shared with very few of the village jounin, as well as the Mizukage himself. Her very life essence went into her creation of these special seals, and she went as far as to seal away her own chakra into the young Juugo, effectively ending her her life and leaving the young shinobi to be in the care of Meiji Satsujin who would continue his preperation for nin-hood. Meiji, being an experienced nin, had recognized the boy's problem from the start. He knew just from how the boy's chakra felt that he was of Juugo's clan. He took the seal inscribed male away from the village for the next three years, improving on his adopted mother's seal work while training him in the ways of body manipulation, his powers being similar to the rage fueled boy he now cared for. He grew fond of his young ward, going so far as to entrust Jeckt with his weapon, the mighty Kabutowari. Bestowing upon Jeckt a basic knowledge of how to wield the weapon and an arsenal of chakra conserving techniques to add to his arsenal, he returned the boy to the Mist academy without having taught him a single jutsu, vowing to return when the boy was old enough to truly benefit from his training. Now relatively freed from his curse at age 11, Jeckt looks towards the academy, ready to face the challenges that await. Will he become a hero, or succumb to savagery? Only the teachings of those that have come before hold the keys to the locks of his future. 'Approved by:' *''Hattori Akar''